Gammy
Carol “Gammy” White, is a recurring character in the show School Daze, as well as the main antagonist of the second half of Franklin Expeditions. She is the Grandmother of Tom, Allison, Alex, Michael, Isabella, and Lucas on Sally’s side of the family. She’s also the mother of Sally, William, and Nate. She often gets the family together for the holidays. She only appears in holiday specials with the exception of “Someone’s in the Kitchen with Gammy”. Personality Gammy is kind in general, but she can be strict sometimes. She would often make the kids do chores whenever she visits. This especially occurs in the second half of Franklin Expeditions. She also takes the kids on adventures whenever they get bored. According to her daughter Aunt Sally, she can be pretty "critical" on occasion, often complaining about informal acts or situations. This causes the two to have an unstable relationship for most of their lives, to the point where Sally was completely shut out from the family. Though she can't get along with Sally, she is still able to maintain a strong relationship with her son Nate. She currently works as a foster parent, often caring for babies and bringing them to her house. Appearance Gammy has tan skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she is mostly seen in 4 outfits. Sometimes, she wears glasses or sunglasses. Adventure Sponge In Adventure Sponge, she wore a red blazer jacket over a green long-sleeved blouse, black trousers, and black dress shoes. 8GA/HSY (Seasons 11-23) Her primary outfit in 8th Grade Adventures and High School Years consists of a green jacket with a purple scarf, an undershirt of varying colors, gray pants, and black shoes. Style B Her Style B consists of a long or short-sleeved shirt of varying colors(usually pink, yellow, blue, green, white with black stripes, or gray) with blue-gray cargo capris. On her feet, she would wear sneakers or sandals. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, she wears a blue jacket, an undershirt of varying colors, gray cargo capris, and black sandals. Style C Her Style C consists of a yellow, magenta, or gray sweater with her cargo capris and sandals. Animas Extravaganza Gammy wears several outfits in the Animas Extravaganza series. Her outfit during the 30th Anniversary Special and "Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!" consists of a black sweater with a white snowy pattern, black trousers, and black shoes. In "Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story!", she wears 3 different outfits. Her first outfit consists of a red dress shirt with green and yellow horizontal pinstripes, the same black trousers, and dark gray boots. When the gang goes to the concert, she wears a black leather jacket with this outfit. Her second outfit is what she wears the next morning. That outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt with an Endless Summer band logo on it, pink pants with a white floral pattern, and brown moccasins. Her third and final outfit consists of a black turtleneck hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. When outside, she wore a black jacket with a gray floral pattern. In "The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind", she wears an outfit similar to her third outfit in "Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story", but with a turquoise turtleneck sweater underneath her black one, and her shoes are black with brown soles. When outside, she wears a black jacket with matching gloves. At the end of the episode, she wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with her pink floral pants. In "Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal!", she wears a light gray turtleneck sweater underneath a dark green sweater with a white snowflake pattern, darker gray jeans, and dark brown shoes. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", she wears a red sweater over a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and her brown shoes. Summer Era During the Power of Peruto Arc, Gammy wears several outfits. All of her outfits are listed below: * In “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, Gammy wears a pale green t-shirt tied in a knot on the left, pink short trousers, and black sandals. * In “Hole in Water”, Gammy wore a light gray t-shirt with turquoise and yellow floral pants in the morning. For the rest of the day, she wears the same outfit she wore in the previous episode. * In “My Sweet Ride”, Gammy wears a light lavender t-shirt with black short trousers and her trademark black sandals from Forever Sophomores. At the end, she briefly wore her blue jacket from the same series. * In “Quest to the Concert”, Gammy wore a darker gray t-shirt with lighter pink floral pants in the morning. During the Quest, she wears the same outfit she wore in the previous episode. However, when she goes to the beach, her lavender shirt is replaced by a yellow tank-top, and wears a white unbuttoned shirt over her yellow top on the way back from the beach, and switches back to her lavender shirt once she returns home. During the concert, she wears her blue jacket from Forever Sophomores over the shirt. * In “The Chutes & Ladders Showdown”, Gammy wears an outfit similar to her outfit in “Hingham is Where the Start Is” and “Hole in Water”, but with an acid yellow t-shirt instead of her green one. * In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, Gammy wears a lime green t-shirt with her pink short trousers and black sandals. * In “Returning to Double Trouble”, Gammy wore her pajamas from Animas Extravaganza in the morning. For the rest of the day, she wears a black t-shirt with a rose pattern on it, red short trousers, and her black sandals. Advanced Education In Season 1 of Advanced Education, Gammy was seen wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with thin, black stripes, dark gray trousers, and black flats. In the Season 3 episode "The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure!", Gammy wore an aquamarine V-neck sweater over a white shirt, bluish-gray trousers, and black shoes. When picking up Tom and the gang, she wore a light gray winter jacket with this outfit. The Next Day, she wears a gray long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and the same jacket and shoes. In the Thanksgiving Special, Gammy wore a navy blue long-sleeved blouse with a pink and beige diamond pattern on it, black trousers, and her black flats from Season 1. When cooking dinner, she wore a red apron with this outfit. In the flashback episode "The Beach Incident", she wore a sleeveless, knee-length purple dress with lavender high-heels. In the Season 4 finale, Gammy wears a red turtleneck sweater with a gold star pattern on it, blue jeans, and black shoes. The Next day, she wears a blue and red checkered flannel shirt with a red t-shirt underneath, and the same jeans and shoes. When outside, she wears her light gray jacket. For sleepwear, she wore a red t-shirt with a white heart on it, as well as gray plaid pants. In Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces, Gammy wore her light gray winter jacket over a dark gray sweater, a lime green scarf with a dark teal trim and polka-dot pattern, blue jeans, black patterned socks, and black shoes with brown soles. In Season 7 of Advanced Education, Gammy wore a black and gray patterned coat over a teal long-sleeved shirt, as well as the same blue jeans and black shoes from her previous outfit. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Gammy wears 3 main outfits, each one is listed below: * In HU042, Gammy wears a black coat over a long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt, gray jeans, and her black shoes. Later at night, she wore her blue jacket from Forever Sophomores. * In HU043, Gammy wears the same outfit she wore in the previous episode, with the only difference being her trademark shoes are replaced by a pair of black flats. She wore a white t-shirt with teal patterned pajama pants for sleepwear. * In HU044, Gammy wears a blue ¼ length-sleeve shirt with a pink floral pattern, green capris, and the same black flats. In Season 9, Gammy was seen wearing 2 outfits. In "Meet the Phillips Family! Mother’s Day is a Sweet Treat for All!", she wore a black coat over a white shirt with a black and white patterned vest, black trousers, and black flats. In "Meeting in Canton! How Do We Get Home?", she wore her blue jacket from Forever Sophomores over a pink t-shirt, green trousers, and black shoes. Senior Year Gammy’s main outfit consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with a black coat over it, white and gray vertically-striped pants, and black sandals. She is also seen wearing t-shirts, button-ups, or sweaters with or without a coat over it, as well as trousers, jeans, capris, or bermuda shorts for legwear. On her feet, she would either wear formal shoes, flats, or sandals. Her clothing is usually seen in the colors black, white, gray, green, red, blue, brown, green, yellow, or pink. Other Outfits * During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, she wore a navy blue sleeveless dress with black sandals and a pink stole. * On Thanksgiving, Gammy wears a maroon turtleneck sweater with a red snowy pattern on it, black capris, and brown loafers. * During the home videos in "Memories", Gammy wears a mint-green cardigan sweater over a black shirt, a brown belt with a white buckle around her waist, gray trousers, and black slippers. * In "Family", Gammy wore a sky blue sweater, navy blue trousers, and gray shoes. She also wore a light gray jacket with her outfit. * In "Goodbye", Gammy wore a dark gray turtleneck sweater with blue jeans and the same footwear from the previous episode. She wore a pink jacket during the walk, and a gray one when driving Tom and the gang home. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (5 Appearances Total) * Time Rupture(debut in School Daze) * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie * School Daze Christmas Movie * Sally’s Accident * The Fair and The Mall(final 8GA appearance) High School Years (17 Appearances Total) * School Daze: The Movie(first movie appearance) * Someone’s in the Kitchen with Gammy(first re-appearance) * William’s Departure * Trent’s Birthday * Blue Books, Quizzam Revisions, and Difficult Homework * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 13: Road to Plymouth * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 14: Plymouth Explorers * Triple Birthday Party * Allison’s Concert 3: The Birthday Bash! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 8: Allison’s 4th Concert * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 18: Double Trouble in Hingham * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 21: Working for the Love (Main Antagonist) * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 22: Pikachu x Meowth (Main Antagonist) * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 23: Most Work and Some Play (Main Antagonist) * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 24: The Boring Eclipse (Main Antagonist) * The Dental Institution(final appearance in HSY) School Daze in Paradise (2 Appearances Total) * Life at the Cottage(first re-appearance) * Team Rocket’s Mentorship Program(flashback) Forever Sophomores (11 Appearances Total) * Weekend at Gammy’s(first re-appearance) * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story! * The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind. * Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal! * The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year! * 5 Cousins and a Baby * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) * The Dinner Moms * Visiting From The Second Dimension (final FS appearance) Advanced Education (12 Appearances Total) * The Concert Chronicles(first re-appearance) * The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure! * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special (Main Antagonist) * The Beach Incident (flashback; Main Antagonist) * One Night at Carver Inn * Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces(second movie appearance) * The Perfect Card! Happy Birthday Aunt Sally! * Reunited with the Cousins! The Start of our Hingham Adventures! * Happy Anniversary Meowth and Pikachu! A Truce of Laziness! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! * Meet the Phillips Family! Mother’s Day is a Sweet Treat for All! * Meeting in Canton! How Do We Get Home?(final AE appearance) Senior Year (20 Appearances so far) * Married... With Anger(first re-appearance) * Home, Sweet Home * Welcome Back, Homework * Seated Stowaway * Milford Homecoming * Reunified * Late-Night Sports * The Appointment * Secret Admirer * Friday the 13th * Opening Up * Sally's Symptoms * Road to Recovery * The Dinner Game * Repeat Emergencies * Gammy on Nightwatch * Thanks, But No Giving! * Memories (video) * Family * Goodbye Gallery Gammy 8ga.PNG Gammy HSY.PNG Gammy FS.PNG Gammy AE1.png Gammy AE2.png Gammy AE3.png Gammy AE4.png Gammy AE5.png Gammy AE6.png Gammy AE7.png Gammy_AE.png Gammy_SY.png Category:The Connellys